Two Hearts
by SPARK187
Summary: Okay, this story takes place two weeks after Cajun Spice. Rogue has returned to the X-Men, but she can't stop thinking about Gambit, and he can't stop thinking about her. With Magneto gone, Gambit approaches the professor about joining the X-Men.
1. Chapter 1:Thoughts Of Him

**I haven't written an X-Men story in a while. This one sort of just came at me. Not sure how long it will be, or actually where is going. Any suggestions are welcome.**

**Chapter One: Thoughts Of Him**

Rogue looked up at the clock for the fourth time in the past minute or so. She didn't know why she was so anxious. All that was waiting for her at home was homework and a training session with Logan. Then again, some physical activity might be what she needed to get her mind off of things… or more likely someone.

Suddenly the bell rang, but she didn't even hear it. She stayed in her seat until Kitty came up to her desk and pulled on her arm. "Come on, Rogue," she urged. "If we're late one more time, we'll like have Logan sessions until the day we like die."

"Okay, okay, ah'm comin'," she snapped, jerking her arm back. Rogue grabbed her backpack and followed Kitty out of the classroom quietly grumbling to herself.

The girls made it back to the mansion with five minutes to spare. They quickly changed and raced down to the Danger Room, where Logan was waiting. He was impatiently tapping his foot with his arms crossed when he eyed the girls.

"Well, it's nice that someone showed up on time… for once." He looked right at Rogue when he said it. She knew that look. She had been getting it for the past two weeks, ever since her little excursion with Gambit in New Orleans. Numerous times Logan asked her what happened there, but she was always closed-mouthed about it. He soon dropped it, knowing she was at times just as stubborn as he was, but he vowed one day he would find out the truth.

Logan looked down at his watch. "Okay, time's up," he said. Then he looked towards the entrance door hearing the faint laughter of teenagers coming down the hall. Sam was the first to enter, followed by Jubilee and Amara. Logan had a stern look on his face as the three teenagers looked up at him. "You're late," was all he said.

"Yeah," Sam said, stuttering a bit. "We stopped for a burger after school. Can't train on an empty stomach." He laughed a bit, but stopped when he realized Logan wasn't laughing with him.

"Okay, you three are first since you're late. Cannonball, you do the honors," Logan said, using a bit of sarcasm.

"Whatever happened to ladies first?" he asked, trying to be funny. Logan just grunted. Putting up his hands in defeat, Sam said, "Okay, let's just get this over with."

Logan directed Amara and Jubilee to the other side of the room. Logan turned to Sam and said, "Your objective is to get the other side and rescue the girls."

"Piece of cake," Sam said, putting on a sly smirk.

Kitty just giggled and said, "Like easier said than done, Sammy boy."

Sam just cocked his head and readied himself. "Ah think ya just bruised his manhood, Kitty," Rogue said.

"Whatever," Kitty said and crossed her arms satisfied with herself. "Let's just see if he pulls it off."

Sam took off running, but within moments simulated guns came out of the walls aimed directly at him. "Ha! You think you can get me with that. He blasted them one by one and moved closer towards the center of the room. Suddenly another obstacle came out of the ceiling. It had metal spiral arms that grabbed hold of him and lifted him up. "Hey, no fair," he shouted. He couldn't get loose from the contraption as it was holding his arms.

"Shadowcat, Rogue, you're up," Logan said.

"You got it," Kitty said and ran towards Sam, but Rogue was in a daze and didn't hear a word Logan said. Kitty leaped up in the air and grabbed hold of one of the metal arms. She fazed her hand through shorting it out and then grabbed hold of Sam, but they both came crashing down onto the floor.

"Oh, damn," Sam said as he fell on top of Kitty. "Wipeout."

"Get off of me," Kitty shouted at him, annoyed.

"Rogue!" she finally heard someone shout at her. She jumped and realized it was Logan.

"What?" she questioned coming back to reality.

"That's what I'd like to know," Logan said.

"I guess we don't get rescued," Jubilee said, directing the question at Amara.

"Looks that way," Amara said almost jokingly.

"Oh, sorry," Rogue said, realizing what had happened. "Ah guess ah'm just distracted."

"Class dismissed," Logan grumbled. The kids filed out glad that this was a short session. Rogue was about to leave when Logan called her back. "Rogue, we need to talk."

"About what?" she asked, but she knew what he was going to say.

"What's going on with you?" Logan asked.

"Nothin'", she said and wouldn't elaborate any further.

"Don't give me that crap," Logan demanded. "You haven't been yourself since…" He stopped seeing Rogue give him her famous death glare. "What's goin' on in that head of yours?"

Ah told ya it's nothin'," she shouted. She paused, calming down a little. "Ah just gotta lotta stuff on mah mind." She headed towards the door as she heard Logan call her name. "Ah don't wanna talk 'bout it!" she called back, refusing to even look at him. She stumped on down the hallway not realizing that Kitty was waiting for her. She kept walking as the younger girl tried to keep up with her.

"So what happened?" Kitty asked. "Like how mad was Logan?"

"Like ah said," she stopped and looked straight at Kitty and shouted. "Ah don't wanna talk 'bout it."

Kitty was so stunned she just stood there while Rogue ran off down the hallway. She made her way up to the bedroom she shared with Kitty and slammed the door after she entered. She sat down on her bed and put her head in her hands. She wondered if Logan was right. Was there something wrong? She didn't know. She had been so moody lately, moodier than usual and she didn't know why. Well, maybe she did.

She opened the drawer to her nightstand and pulled out something. It was a card, the queen of hearts to be exact. She lay down on her stomach on her bed with her feet swaying back and forth and her head propped up staring at the card. She glided her fingers over the picture, studying the intricate details of the artwork. Every line traced by her own hand.

All her thoughts gravitated to that crazy Cajun. She almost smiled at the memories she shared with him, those few stolen moments on the battlefield, and their impromptu adventure in New Orleans. She wondered what he was doing right now, or who with.

"Damn it," she whispered to herself. "Get out of my head."

The problem was that he wouldn't, and in some ways she didn't want him to. She absorbed so many people, but he just seemed to linger there the most. Part of her didn't want him to fade away, and part of her hated herself for thinking about him at all. Why didn't she just throw that card away and forget about him forever. She almost did, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. She took a whiff of air and breathed in. The card even smelled like him. It made her heart flutter just thinking about him.

Suddenly the door flew open and she looked up to see Kitty standing there. "Rogue, I like should be so pissed at you right now," Kitty shouted. "You like just left me hanging there."

"Sorry," was all that she said. She kept the card concealed so Kitty couldn't see it.

"Sorry? Is that all you have to say?" Kitty said, plopping down on Rogue's bed. "Sam fell right on top of me, and he had that smirk on his face when he did it. I swear he must of like copped a feel when I was like too distracted to notice."

"I said I was sorry," Rogue said. She still had the card in her hand and tried to cover it as much as possible. The effort was in vain.

"Hey, what's that?" Kitty said, pointing at the card. She would have grabbed it out of her hand, but Rogue wasn't wearing any gloves.

"It's nothin'," Rogue said and sat up and attempted to put it back in her nightstand, but the drawer got stuck.

Kitty got a glance at it. "A playing card? Hey, you weren't thinking of playing poker tonight…not after the last time…"

"No," Rogue said. "It was just a present from…someone," she said. Kitty looked at her enquiringly. "Okay, it was from Gambit," she blurted out, no longer able to take Kitty's knowing smirk. Rogue got off her bed and put the playing card on top of her nightstand.

"Oh, I get it," Kitty said giggling. "You like him."

"Ah do not," Rogue snapped at her. "It's just… forget it," Rogue said and walked over to the window. She stared out into the night sky, knowing he was somewhere out there.

"Oh, yeah, you got it bad," Kitty said, still laughing. "So what did you guys like do in New Orleans?"

"Nothin'," Rogue shouted at her as she turned from the window and glared at her teasing friend. Thinking about the danger they had stepped into, she threw her arms up in frustration. In a calmer voice she said, "Just almost got ourselves killed is all." Rogue stumped towards the door of her bedroom and ran down the stairs and out the door. She kept running until she reached the old gazebo. She liked to go there to think, to get away from everything, but she couldn't get away from the thoughts of him. Gambit remained on her mind.

**Okay, that it for the first chapter. Second chapter is on it's way and Gambit will be in it. Thanks for reading and remember to review.**


	2. Chapter 2: Thoughts Of Her

**Okay, here's chapter two. This one came out rather quick. Hope you like it.**

**Chapter Two: Thoughts Of Her**

Across town Remy paced back and forth in his bedroom at Magneto's base. The place was pretty much deserted since he had been gone. Colossus had headed back to Russia on some family emergency, and Sabertooth was god knows where. Remy didn't care either way. He didn't much care for Victor. The only other person who was still living on the base was Pyro, which Remy always thought a little insane.

Gambit was restless tonight. He wanted to get out and go do something, but he didn't know what. He tried night after night going to the bars, drinking, playing cards and flirting with the pretty girls, but even that was getting old. Everything about his life had become routine, and any other single guy in his position would have loved it. Not Remy. There was something more he wanted, but he wasn't sure what it was. Or someone.

Since returning from New Orleans, all he could think of was the green eyed beauty with the streak of white in her hair. A girl with a fiery attitude that was so appealing to him. He wanted to kick himself for ever letting her go. Never in his life did he ever know a girl like her, fragile and strong at the same time. Beautiful and Sassy, but still so vulnerable. He wondered how a girl that beautiful could harbor so much pain.

They were so different, he knew, leading different lives, but still so much the same. She was the untouchable, but knowing that, knowing what her powers could do to him, he still wanted her. Every night since their last meeting he dreamed of nothing but her. Touching her, kissing her, making love to her.

He wondered if it was for the reason that he couldn't have her, not really. Nobody could. He spent his days near her school, hiding in the trees that surrounded Bayville High and dark alleys and corners hoping to get a glimpse of her. He did today. She was out sitting on a beach alone eating her lunch. Not once in that entire time did he take his eyes off of her. She had bewitched him somehow, but he didn't care. If he was under a spell so be it. He would gladly remain that way forever if he knew she had felt the same way.

Tonight he couldn't help himself. He was determined to see her, to confess his feeling. He grabbed his wallet off his dresser and stuck it in his pocket and headed for the door, but Pyro staggered in before he could leave. He was drunk as usual. He always got drunk when he was bored.

"John, when you gonna lay off de beer?" he asked as Pyro almost collapsed on him. Remy held him up with one arm and led him to the sofa.

"Gambit, old stick, don't ruin my fun," he said as he fell down on the couch. "Lots a good times t'be had."

"Remy t'ink you best sleep it off," he said as Pyro fell over, his face hitting the cushion.

He turned his head and started to sing off key. "I got a lovely bunch of coconuts…. Diddly dee. There they are standing in a row…"

Remy just shook his head and laughed to himself. "See you later, Johnny boy." He walked out the door and headed for the garage. Once there he headed for his bike and rode off into the night. He went down many city streets until he reached his destination. There he saw it in the distance. The Xavier Institute. He just stared at it for a few moments. He knew Rogue was in there somewhere. He remembered the window to her bedroom was on the far side, but he was careful to keep out of sight so no one would see him. He hid his bike in one of the nearby bushes and looked up at her window. It was dark, so he figured that she was sleeping. No matter, he could easily sneak up there with his bow staff.

He just wanted to get a glimpse of her, his dark angel in her slumber, but suddenly he heard voices. He saw a red-haired girl and a brown-haired girl that Rogue hung out with a lot. He didn't pay any mind to their conversation until he heard them mention Rogue's name.

"Jean, she just ran off without a word," the brown-haired girl said.

"What did you say to her, Kitty," Jean asked in a stern voice.

"I was just teasing her about her little crush," Kitty said. Jean pursed her lips about to scold Kitty. "Hey, I think it's kind of nice that she likes a guy. It's about time she started doing something… you know…normal."

"The question is, where is she now?" Jean wondered. She concentrated hard, trying to get a fix on where Rogue could be.

"Jean, don't bother using her powers,' Kitty said. "She probably at the Gazebo brooding."

"Well, maybe we should give her some time alone," Jean said.

"Not too much time," Kitty said. "You know much she likes to brood. Like thirty minutes tops." Kitty took Jean's hand as both girls walked off.

Remy heard enough. Rogue had the hots for some guy and she was off somewhere. He thought to himself that he would break the guy in half when he found out who it was. Then a thought crossed his mind, what if it was him. He knew where that gazebo was and quietly trekked through the trees not making a sound until he reached it. He stayed hidden seeing the girl he was looking for, the girl that consumed his every thought. She laid there slumped on the steps of the Gazebo. He wondered if she was hurt and walked quietly towards her. He knelt down beside her and brushed his gloved hand across her face. She sighed softly. That's when he knew she was only sleeping. As far as he could tell very peacefully..

She looked just like an angel lying there and realized at that moment what he felt for her was real. He decided then and there that he had to have her. Someway, somehow he would. He heard voices in the distance, female voices. He slid silently away and hid.

"See," Kitty said, pointing to Rogue who was slowly waking up. "There she is."

"Rogue," Jean called to her. "Are you alright?"

Rogue sat up and swiped the sleep out of her eyes. "Yeah, ah'm fine. I must have fallen asleep." She let out a yawn, and then looked over at the older girl. There seemed to be real concern Jean's eyes. "Really, ah'm okay," she said, trying to reassure her.

"Kitty said you ran off," Jean said. "Did something upset you?"

"No, not really," Rogue said. "Ah, just had to get away and be by mahself for a little bit. You know how annoying Kitty can be."

"Hey!" Kitty shouted, putting her hands on her hips.

Jean just laughed as did Rogue. "Hey, you two, it's getting late and we have school tomorrow. What do you say we turn in for the night?"

"Great idea," Rogue said with a yawn. She got up and started to walk back up the mansion.

Remy kept his eyes fixated on her until she was no longer in sight. He quietly made his way back where he left his bike and road on home. As he walked in the door he saw that Pyro was a bit more sober, and that he had a bag packed.

"Gon' somewhere?" Remy asked.

"Outta here, mate," Pyro said as he picked up his bag. Lookin' for some adventure on the open road. You're welcome t'come with."

"Naw, Remy stay here," he said as he sat down on the couch. "Got somethin' I gotta do."

"Must have somethin' t'do with a girl," Pryo said. "Don't get yourself into too much trouble, mate. Women are famous for that."

Remy just shook his head, but Pyro didn't know how right he was. Remy returned to his bedroom and tried to fall asleep, but every time he closed his eyes he saw her. A plan was formulating in his brain, and if it worked he would get the chance to be around her all the time. The thought put a smile on his face as he closed his eyes once more.

**So ends this chapter. Remember to review.**


	3. Chapter 3: New Recruit

**Okay, I finally got chapter three together. Hope you like.**

**Chapter Three: New Recruit**

Remy rose at about 9 o'clock the next morning. He showered, made himself a good breakfast and put on his best clothes. He wanted to make a good impression. He was going to a very important meeting, although the recipient wasn't aware of it quite yet, or maybe he was. There was no telling. He took one of the cars Magneto left behind, thinking it would make him look more sophisticated to be driving an actual car instead of a motorcycle. He rode casually down the city streets to his destination.

He entered a long circular driveway that led up to the mansion of the Xavier Institute. He found the head master sitting in his wheelchair a foot away from where he parked the car. It was as if he had been expecting him. Remy got out and studied the man for a few moments.

"Mister La Beau, it's very nice to see you this morning," Charles Xavier exclaimed. Remy was speechless, realizing that the rumors about him were true. He was a powerful psychic. "I know why you're here. Please, come inside and we'll talk."

"Yes, sir," was all he could say. He followed Professor Xavier into the building and down several hallways to his office. The professor rolled his wheelchair inside while Remy followed him in.

"Please, have a seat, Mister La Beau," Charles Xavier said. Remy noted how hospitable he was being. "Your desire is the join us here."

"Dat is Remy's wish," he said. "Been goin' 'long de past few weeks since Magneto gone, and Remy realized somethin'." The professor seemed to listen intently, but Remy sensed that this man knew what he was going to say. He continued to speak anyway. "Dat life wid Magneto an' his ways, ain't no life f'Remy. So I t'ought I give de X-Men a try."

"Well, Mister La Beau," the professor said, studying him more closely. It made Remy a little nervous, but he was managing to keep his emotions under control. "I can tell your intentions are good." He rolled his wheelchair around to where Remy was sitting and extended his hand. "Welcome." Remy took his hand, stunned by how easily he had pulled this off. "You will make a fine addition to our team."

"T'ank you, Professor," Remy said and stood up.

"Now, let me show you to your room," the professor said and led him to the elevator and stepped inside. He was led to the second floor and down a long hallway. "This room should be sufficient. I'll let you get settled, and if you're hungry I'll send up some lunch."

"Dat be fine wid Remy," he said.

As the professor rolled out of the room Remy shut the door and took in his surroundings. How life had changed for him over the last few weeks. One minute he was working for Magneto, one of the most powerful mutants on earth. Now, he was living in the mansion of his former boss's biggest rival. And why? Simple. Just so he could be around a girl he couldn't touch. Logically it made no sense, but his heart told him it was right. He lay down on his bed thinking of that feisty girl with piercing green eyes. A wide grin came to his face as he made plans to make that girl his.

A few minutes later he heard some commotion downstairs. He looked at the clock on the wall. It was only a few minutes after noon, much too early for any of the kids to be home from school. He sneaked towards the stairs careful not to be seen. He could see the Professor talking to that Wolverine guy. He watched out of the corner of his eye.

"Hey, Chuck, what's goin' on?" he asked.

"Logan," the professor said. "Good. You got my message."

"Kind of hard to miss," Logan said, taking off his jacket. "So what's the emergency?"

"Not really an emergency, more of an announcement," the professor said. Logan looked skeptical. "We have a new recruit. He's upstairs in his room getting settled. The young man is actually someone we all know."

"Not another member of the Brotherhood wanting to join up?" Logan groaned.

"Actually one of Magneto's old employees," the professor said, putting the emphasis on the last word. Logan threw him a look like he had murder in his eyes. "Before you voice your protests, my friend, I do believe this young man is sincere. It's just his motives that are in question."

"Meaning?"

"I believe he has the intension of gaining the certain affections of a young lady in residence."

"Don't tell me…" Logan started to say. Then he looked up towards the stairs. "It's Gambit." Remy was out of sight, but he felt as if Logan knew he was there. "I'll tell you one thing, he better stay clear of Rogue. She's been through enough. She don't need a lowlife like him sniffin' after her."

"Don't worry, Logan," the professor said. "Our Rogue is not so easy taken in."

"Maybe," Logan said, looking up at the stairs again. "But I'll be keepin' a close eye on him just the same."

"Very well," the professor said. "Would you do me one favor, and take up a tray of lunch to the boy? It's been prepared, sitting on the kitchen counter."

"Sure, Chuck, whatever you say," Logan said. "It'll give us a chance to talk." Logan walked off leaving Professor Xavier a little worried. He knew what Logan's definition of talk was, especially someone he would consider an enemy.

_Logan!_ the professor said in his mind. _Try to be hospitable._ He only received a groan in return.

Upstairs Remy walked back to his room. He knew Logan would be up any minute, and if he was lucky he would only get a lecture. He didn't count on it and readied his playing cards just in case. The door was cracked when he heard footsteps down the hall. He prepared himself as he saw Logan come through the door.

"The professor sent this up for you," Logan said and put the tray down on the desk.

"T'anks, Mon ami," Remy said, watching Logan's every move. He had a card in hand, but Logan grabbed his wrist before he could react.

"Don't even think about it, Cajun," Logan warned.

"Remy take it you no like he's here," he said with a smirk.

"No, I don't," Logan said, releasing him. "I know why you're here." Remy didn't say anything, just examined the food on his plate. "I'm gonna tell you this one time. Stay away from her."

"And who dat?" Remy asked as took a piece of bread and put it in his mouth.

"You know who I'm talkin' about," Logan said and walked towards the door. He turned back and looked Remy directly in the eye. "Just remember. I'm watchin' you."

With that Logan left the room, leaving Remy to wonder. What did this guy care if he pursued Rogue? What did it matter? He wasn't going to let anyone stand in the way of what he wanted, and he wanted her. He sat down and ate his lunch quickly and thought about what Logan said. He realized he admired the man for being so protective of her. After all, Rogue was a special girl, and if the tables were reversed he would have been just as protective.

**Remember to review and tell how the story's doing. Chapter Four coming soon and Rogue is in for a shock.**


	4. Chapter 4: Warm Welcome

**It took my a few days to get this chapter together. I just hope it turned out okay. Rogue is about to get a shock. How will she react? Read and find out.  
><strong>

**Chapter Four: Warm Welcome**

It was around 3 o'clock when Remy could hear the ruckus of restless teenagers as they were coming through the front doors. The younger kids were outside playing on the grounds while some of the older students were relaxing in the lounge. He heard the television click on and heard some argument about what to watch. Remy was in the kitchen getting a snack when he heard the professor's voice in his head. He didn't think he would ever get used to that. He was instructed to come into Professor Xavier's office. He did so, even though he would have rather spent his time in his real pursuit, but Remy La Beau was a patient man. He knew the time would come.

He waited patiently as he heard voices inside the office. There were several female voices that he recognized. "Professor, what's this about?" came a female voice which he recognized belonging to Jean Gray.

"Very simple, Jean," the professor said. "As of today we have a new member on our team."

"Wow! That's totally exciting," the girl called Kitty practically shouted. "Guy or girl?"

"A young man…," the professor said as he unlocked the door. "One you all know."

"Settle down, Kitty," Rogue said. "You got Lance, remember."

"I know that," Kitty said. "I was just like curious."

Remy rose from the chair he was sitting in and looked to see the professor, three teenage girls including Rogue, and two boys, but his only focus was on Rogue. She suddenly looked up to meet his eyes and her mouth flew open in shock. A smirk came across his face at her reaction. The professor started to speak but all Remy could see was her. She was staring at him just as much as he was staring at her. The world just seemed to fade away and it was just the two of them looking into each others' eyes.

Reality soon set in when the professor called out Rogue's name. "Rogue, my dear," he said. "It would be nice if you could show Mister La Beau how we do things around here."

"Why me?" Rogue demanded. There was a fire in her eyes. Was it hatred or annoyance? Remy couldn't tell, but it brought a smile to his face knowing that his presence gave off some kind of reaction in her. If she had simply dismissed him, that more than anything would have worried him.

"Professor," Cyclops said with a look of shock on his face. "Do you really think it's a good idea for this guy to be here at all. What if he's a spy?"

"A spy?" Kitty questioned. "For who?"

"Dat what Remy like t'know, One Eye," he said, getting up and Cyclops' face. "You t'ink Remy a spy, den prove it."

Cyclops' visor suddenly glowed red, while Remy had a card ready in hand. "Stop this now!" Professor Xavier demanded. Cyclops looked over at the professor. "Gambit is now part of the team, and he deserves the same expect and trust as any other member."

"Those things he'll have to earn, Professor," Cyclops said and stormed out of the room.

"I agree with Cyke," Nightcrawler added and ported out of the room.

"Do you girls feel the same way?" the professor asked. All three girls stayed silent. Kitty seemed to be subtly checking him out, while Rogue just glared at him.

Jean was the first to speak. "Well, Scott does have a point."

"What do you think, Rogue?" the professor asked.

"Ah don't think anythin'," Rogue said and folded her arms across her chest. "If the Cajun stays or goes ah really don't care."

Rogue walked out of the office. Kitty looked stunned. "I wonder what that was all about."

The professor scratched his head wondering the same thing. "That went better than expected," he said.

Remy excused himself to go hunt Rogue down. He instinctively walked down an adjoining hallway and saw her figure walking rapidly towards the kitchen. He continued to follow her and stopped walking when she entered the kitchen door. He waited a few minutes then entered the kitchen himself. No one else was there, only Rogue and himself.

"Hey, chere," he said, gleaming at her, while leaning up against the door.

"What do you want?" Rogue practically shouted at him. She rummaged through the cupboard until she found a coffee mug. She slammed it down on the counter as Remy walked over to her.

He sneaked up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders. "You seem upset, Chere."

She jerked away from him and over to the coffee maker. "Why would I be upset?" It was more a sarcastic statement than a question.

He gave a little laugh. "Just an observation, dat's all."

She just glared at him as she picked up the measuring cup and measured out the ground coffee. He noticed it was decaf. "Dat gonna keep you up all night."

"Don't feel much like sleepin'," she said. "Don't sleep much anyway."

"And why's dat? He asked. He was standing so close to her, it was getting hard for her to breath. She didn't answer right away, which gave Remy cause for concern. "Don' wanna talk about it?"

"Why are ya askin' so many questions?" She shouted at him, annoyed.

"Just like t'know what's bothin' a pretty fille like yourself," he said, practically whispering in her ear.

She turned around to face him but refused to look him in the eye. She moved further down, leaning on the counter close to the refrigerator. He only stepped closer to her with every move she made to get away from him.

"You afraid o' Remy, Chere," he asked as he glided his gloved hand to her cheek.

She flinched a little at his touch. "No," she said, but not convincingly.

"I t'ink you are,' he said, moving his fingers down her arms. "Remy don't bite."

"Stop doin' that," she said as shivers when up and down her spine, but he didn't stop and she made no effort to move away. His fingers glided down to her gloved hand and took it in his and gently squeezed it. "What are ya doin' here?" she asked.

"Don't you know?" he said, taking both of her gloved hands and raised them to his lips and kissed each one.

He gently let go of her hands and they limply fell to her sides. "Ah mean, why did ya join the X-Men?"

Suddenly the coffee maker whistled which prompted her to walk a few steps down and turn it off. From behind her she could hear his deep sultry voice just an inch or so from her ear. "Be wid you," he said and put his arms around her waist. Her breathing became heavy again as she felt his hot breath on her neck.

Before she could react two someones had entered the kitchen. "Scott, you're being unreasonable." It was Jean who spoke.

Rogue looked over at the arguing couple. Remy noticed they were oblivious to the fact they were not alone.

"The guy's bad news," Scott shouted. "Nothing but trouble, and…"

Jean togged on his arm realizing that they had an audience. It was enough to prompt him to stop mid-sentence.

Remy just snickered at him. "By all means go on," he said.

Scott looked flustered, Remy knowing that the X-Man known as Cyclops was talking about him. Scott walked up to Remy and looked him squarely in the eye. "Just watch your step." With that Scott stormed out of the kitchen. Even Jean looked stunned by his behavior.

She had a look of embarrassment about her. "Sorry about that," she said and ran out of the kitchen.

"What's wid dat boy?" Remy asked as Rogue poured her coffee.

"He just…protective," she said, trying to find the right words. She walked over to the table. She sat down nervously waiting for her coffee to cool. She looked up out of the corner of her eye to see Remy pouring himself a cup. As he turned to join her at the table she looked away. She didn't want him to know that she was looking at him.

He sat down next to her and took a sip. "Good coffee," he said. He leaned over and whispered in her ear. "Mus' be a good cook too."

She looked up at him and saw him smiling at her. "So, um… what ya said before… 'bout why ya came here…was it true?"

"Yeah," he said and took another sip. He tried to touch her hand but she quickly pulled it away out of his reach. 'Chere don' like the fact Remy come here for you."

"No…" she said fast, too fast. "Ah mean yes." Shit. He was messing with her head big time and enjoying every minute of it. "Ah mean you shouldna done that." She got up out of her chair and headed for the door. Remy quickly followed her, stopping her just before she could reach it.

"Why?" was all he could say.

"Because it's just no good," she said and ran out of the room.

Remy just stood there wondering. His feelings for here were growing stronger. He thought long and hard about what he must do to convince her that they were real.

**That ends this chapter. In the next chapter** **a Danger Room Session gets a little out of hand. And Rogue has a heated confrontation with Cyclops. **

**Remember to review. I like to hear from you.**


	5. Chapter 5: Confrontations

**Sorry that it took me a while to get this chapter together. I've been sick lately and haven't had the energy to write. Well here it is.  
><strong>

**Chapter Five: Confrontations**

Rogue went about the next few days trying to avoid Remy, but it didn't do much good. Even though she didn't see much of him, he was always in her thoughts. Why couldn't she get him out of her head? The thought lingered until she felt would go crazy. Kitty was no help. She just told Rogue to stop thinking so much and go for it. It's what she did with Lance and even after six months of dating they were still together. She wished she could have just taken her friend's advice, but there was one major obstacle stopping her. It was the same issue that would loom over her with any guy. She couldn't touch him, and she so desperately wanted to.

It was early Friday morning and Professor Xavier insisted Remy have one on one sessions with each senior member of the team. Cyclops was first, which Charles later regretted. The session was a disaster with neither side coming out the victor. Rogue watched the whole thing from the control room. She was horrified that Scott would use such force, but Remy counter attacked his every move until they both nearly collapsed from exhaustion.

Professor Xavier wanted several times to end the fight, but Logan convinced him it was better to let the two boys duke it out. After the session Rogue confronted Cyclops about his overuse of force.

"Jus' what in the hell did ya think you were doin' in there?" she shouted at him outside the danger room.

"It's just training, Rogue," Cyclops said. "You know, testing the limits is all."

"Testin' the limits?" she questioned, not convinced of his motives. "Looks t'me like ya was tryin' t'snuff him out. What ya got against Gambit anyway?"

"Where do I start," Cyclops said, but became frustrated and attempted to walk away.

Rogue followed close behind until she was able to grab his arm and force him to stop. "Enlighten me," she demanded.

"One, he worked for Magneto. Two, he tried to kill us all, and three, he kidnapped you and God knows what else. Do I need to spell it out for you? The guy's a low-life, and I don't trust him. You shouldn't either. I see the way he looks at you."

"What? Jealous?" Rogue fired at him. Everyone knew of her once crush on Scott Summers, but that had faded over time to the point when Rogue realized her feelings were no more than friendship. She had saved his life once, which tied them together to some point, but in no way was it a great love. His behavior right now was puzzling to her, but for the most part he was pissing her off.

"Jealous of what?" he asked.

"Forget it," she said and stormed off wanting nothing more than to be out of his sight.

Scott was stunned by Rogue's actions and just stood there in shock. Suddenly he was approached by the last person he didn't wanted to see. "Got a way wid de ladies, homme."

Scott turned sharply only to come face to face with Gambit. "Stuff it, you Cajun scum!" he shouted.

"Dem's fightin' words," Remy said with a gleam in his eye. Scott's flared through his visor. "Anytime, one eye."

Suddenly Jean approached the two. She must have known a fight was ready to ensue. "Scott, we better go or we'll be late."

"Whatever you say, Jean," Scott said as Jean took his hand and led him down the hallway. He looked back only to see Remy smirking at him.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Rogue stomped up to her bedroom and slammed the door. She felt like throwing something. Instead she just plopped down on her bed, buried her face in the pillow and screamed. The door was cracked and she didn't notice that Kitty had come in. She was on the phone, and Rogue could hear the tail end of the conversation.<p>

"Lance, sweetie, I gotta go. There's a situation here." Kitty ended the call after a few moments and turned her sights on her sulking roommate. "Hey, Rogue, I heard about what happened with Scott and Gambit."

Rogue buried her head under her pillow and groaned. "No," Kitty heard her say. Rogue said more but Kitty couldn't make it out.

"Hey," Kitty said, her voice turning sympathetic. "Want to talk about it?"

Rogue popped her head out from under her pillow. "No, ah don't." Kitty was sitting on her bed at that point. The girl suddenly had a saddened look on her face. "Sorry, Kitty, ah didn't mean t'take it out on ya. It's just that Scott's actin' all protective, and what he did t'day was uncalled for."

"So, you're like defending your man, huh?" Kitty said, and gave her a shy laugh. "I think it's cute."

"What? Remy isn't…" Kitty gave her a stern 'stop fooling yourself' look. Rogue just fired back. "Ya don't know what you're talkin' about." Rogue got off her bed and walked to the door.

She stopped when she heard Kitty's voice. "Admit, Rogue, you're like definitely smitten." Rogue didn't say anything, just looked over at her friend who wore the biggest grin on her face. "You got to admit, he's gorgeous."

"Well, he is kind a cute, ah guess," Rogue said, thinking about it for a moment. "But it would never work."

"And why not?" Kitty asked. "And if you say your whole no touching thing, that's getting old. Besides, Gambit seemed like a guy who can find a way around that."

Rogue looked shocked by the crudeness of Kitty's statement imagining what she must have been thinking. "Kitty, that's disgusting," Rogue said and stormed out of the room.

Kitty just stood there thinking her friend's reaction kind of funny. "Someone's in love," she said to herself.

* * *

><p>A few hours later Remy came towards Rogue and Kitty's room and knocked on the door. He heard Kitty's voice from inside. "Coming," she called out. She answered the door not surprised to see Remy standing in the doorway, his arm resting against the doorpost. She had her phone in her hand, and was obviously in deep conversation. "Yeah."<p>

"Is Rogue 'round?" he asked.

"I guess," Kitty said, taking the phone away from her ear.

"Den where is she?" Remy asked.

"I don't know," she said. "She got pissed and left a few hours ago. Try the gym. She goes down there at night sometimes to blow off steam."

"T'anks, Kitty-Kat," Remy said as he was about to take off. Kitty resumed her conversation, paying him no mind.

Remy made his way down to the lower levels, trying to find the gym. He still had a hard time finding his way around, but a faint noise led him down a long hallway. He had found the gym, a large room adjacent to the Danger Room. He peeked inside and smiled at what he found. There she was. _God, she was magnificent,_ he thought to himself. She was making short work of the punching bag, kicking it with her feet and alternating with her fists. She was definitely a force to be reckoned with, and he was more than willing to stand in the path of her wrath.

She didn't even notice him walk in. He could hear her grunts each time she hit the bag. She was so intense in her assault. She was hard as nails unrelenting with every pouch, but still as graceful as a butterfly. He just stood back admiring the view.

"Hey, dere, chere," he said as she stopped to catch her breath. "You gon' kill dat t'ing you not careful."

She reached for her water bottle, opened the cap and took a long hardy drink. She was still breathing heavy when she spoke. "What are ya doin' here, swamp rat?" she asked him, her eyes flaring.

'Now, why ya wanna go an' insult Remy?" he said coming towards her. She backed up, trying to get away from him but he only came closer. She felt his gloved hand brush her shoulder. She tried taking off out of his reached, but he grabbed her hand and held a firm grip. As she looked up into his eyes, his stare was so intense like he could see right into her. "Ya didn't answer mah question."

"Lookin' for you," he said. "Your roommate told Remy you be down here."

He came closer backing her up against the wall. "What do ya want?" she asked her face a little flustered.

"Jus' wanna t'ank you, dat's all," he said. His hands had clasped onto hers and he wasn't about to let go.

"For what?" she asked, looking into his eyes again.

"For defendin' Remy and puttin' ole one eye in his place." He smirked at that, which sent an odd kind of smile to her face.

She seemed to be in a dream-like state for a few seconds then jolted back into reality. "Ah'd have done the same for anyone," she said.

"Not just anyone," Remy said, his lips coming close to hers. She put her hands on his chest and pushed him away from her.

"Can't do that," she said, freeing herself from his hold. Her breathing was heavy, so she took another drink. He tried coming close to her again but she backed up. "Are ya crazy?"

"Sure, chere, 'bout you," he said, and pulled her towards him. "What you 'fraid of?" He gently stroked her hair, which sent goose bumps up and down her arms. "You like Remy, maybe jus' a little bit."

"What would make ya think that?" she asked.

"De way you're actin'," he said. She suddenly had a look of distain on her face and raised her hand as if to slap him. He quickly grabbed her hand with one of his and used his other to grab her around the waist and pulled her towards him. She tried to look away but his eyes were so hypnotic. As his lips were about to touch hers, she suddenly gained a certain amount of strength and pushed him away.

"No!" she yelled as he was sent back a few feet. "I'm sorry. I don't…"

"It's okay, chere. Remy not afraid." He came towards her again, seeing she was upset. She sat on the cold floor of the gym looking like she was about to cry. He slid up next to her, putting his gloved hand on her chin. "You shouldn't be afraid either."

She turned away from him and rose to her feet. "Ah should go," she said backing up to the doorway. "Ah'm sorry." She ran out just leaving him there to wonder. Remy never chased after a girl in his life, because he never had to. They just seemed to gravitate towards him. This one was a challenge, one he wanted to undertake.

* * *

><p>Rogue had made a beeline to her room finding Kitty already asleep. If ever she needed someone to talk to it was now. Even though kitty was a bit younger than her, she was light years ahead of her when it came to matters of the heart. She lay on her stomach on her bed and pulled out the card Remy had given her. Staring at it she thought of him and the almost kiss they had shared. Her powers being what they were she knew she could never let that happen again. The only way she thought to stop it was to stay clear of him. If the moment ever rose again she didn't think she would be able to stop herself.<p>

**That another chapter down, and the next on is to come very soon. It's about 3/4 of the way written. Thanks for your patience and remember to review.**


	6. Chapter 6: Dreams And Realities

**Okay, I finally got this chapter together. It ended up being longer than usual. Hope you like it.  
><strong>

**Chapter Six: Dreams and Realities**

**_Dream Sequence_**

_"Remy, I don't usually let boys in mah room, but this is a special occasion," she said, taking her gloved hand in his._

_He looked into her deep emerald eyes and gave her a seductive smile. "You wanna tell Remy what's on your mind?" he asked, gently stroking her hair._

_"Ah'd rather show ya," she said as she leaned towards him crushing her lips down on his. _

**_Back to Reality…_**

At that moment she awakened, hot sweat on her brow. She was shaking and felt like her face was on fire, and she was still clutching the card in her hand. "Damn it. Why do I keep dreamin' 'bout him?" she whispered to herself.

She looked at the clock. It read 5am. There was no point in going back to sleep now. Instead, she walked into the bathroom and splashed cold water on her face. She looked over at the shower and decided a little splash wasn't enough. She looked at the nasal. Hot or cold? She chose cold, hoping to dull those feelings that came from her dream.

She stayed in the shower for the longest time, until she heard a knock on the door. "Hey, save some water for the rest of us!" Rogue recognized the voice belonging to Jean Gray. What was she doing up so early? Rogue wondered.

"Ah'll be right out," she shouted back. She jumped out of the shower and dried herself off quickly. She put on her gray sweat pants and black T-shirt and wrapped her wet hair in a towel.

When she came out she looked over at the impatient Jean Gray and "All yours."

"Thanks," was all Jean could say before Rogue walked off back to her room.

She felt better after the shower, but it barely dulled her feelings about the dream or what had happened the night before.

_Get a grip, girl!_ She told herself. She looked at the time again, 6:15, and Kitty was still asleep. She saw the alarm on the floor and figured Kitty must have threw it down there and went back to sleep. They both had an early Danger room session with Logan and being late wasn't an option.

"Come on, Kitty," she said, nudging her a bit. "Time t'rise and shine."

"No, Lance, sweetie, that tickles," Kitty said in her dream-like state. She giggled a bit, which was starting to annoy Rogue.

"Kitty!" she shouted at the top of her lungs.

Kitty screamed out of fright and bumped her head on the headboard of her bed. "Rogue, what the hell!"

Rogue turned and walked to the dresser and finished brushing her slightly damp hair and put on her makeup. Kitty groaned as she staggered out of bed. Rogue thought it kind of funny, but it served her right. Bad enough she had to spill every detail about her and Lance while she was awake, but did she have to talk in her sleep about it too?

Ten minutes later Rogue ran down to the kitchen to grab a doughnut and cup of coffee. She would need the caffeine today. After that dream the night before, toppled upon the fact that she got to bed late anyway, she needed something to keep her going.

When she entered the kitchen she saw Login sitting at the table drinking his coffee and reading the paper. She eyed the front page. There was yet another report of anti-mutant garbage which made her angry inside.

She saw there was a fresh box of doughnuts on the counter and quickly got her share. When the younger kids got up, there wouldn't be anything left but a few crumbs. That was one advantage of waking up early.

After she had gotten her doughnuts and coffee she sat down at the table across from Logan. Having breakfast with Logan was like eating alone. He never said much if anything at all, but this morning was an exception.

"Rogue, we need to talk," he said.

She looked up confused by his statement. "'Bout what?"

He looked her right in the eye which gave her an uneasy feeling. "Gambit," he said.

"What about him?" she asked looking innocent. "Not much t'tell."

"I heard you went off on Cyke yesterday, defending that Cajun."

"So," she said. "Would've done the same for anyone." Logan gave her a stern look. "He was wrong, and ya know it."

"Doesn't matter," Logan said. "If those two are going to fight on the same team they gotta work out their differences on their own."

"Well, I don't know why Scott was in a huff anyway," she said.

"And why were you?" Logan asked. Rogue didn't say anything, just stood up and turned her back on him. She was blushing and didn't want him to see. "I just want you to be careful around him. I don't trust him…not yet."

Logan got up from his seat and left the kitchen. She was left to wonder. She could admit she had feelings for Remy, but she didn't fully trust him either. But unlike her friends, she wouldn't voice it.

A few minutes after Logan left she made her way to the Danger Room. She needed to let off steam and what better way than kicking the ass of a few holograms. Logan and Scott were already in the control room when she entered along with a yawning Kitty, Kurt was also there looking like he was ready for action.

"Hey, we all like had a bet that you would be late," Kitty said.

"Ah still had five minutes," Rogue informed her friend.

"Yeah, I know," Kurt said. "Pay up, Kitty."

"Fine, I'll do your chores for a week," Kitty groaned while crossing her arms over her chest.

"Does that include cookin'?" Rogue asked.

"Hey, what's wrong with my cooking?" Kitty fired back at her.

"Where do I start," Rogue said.

"Okay, people, enough jabberin'," Logan said. "Time to get down to business. Just gotta wait for…"

Logan was cut off when someone came through the door of the control room. "Am I late?" Rogue turned to see Remy standing in the doorway. She felt the hotness return to her face. She hadn't known he would be training this morning. She wished nothing more than to run out that door and get as far away from him as possible. There was no hope of that, not without making a spectacle of herself. She figured she would have to suck it up and make the best of it. She just hoped she would get through this session without incident.

Logan gave a run-down of the objective. Rogue barely paid attention. All her efforts went towards not staring at Remy. She felt his eyes on her, and she didn't want to give him the satisfaction of knowing that was getting to her. She had barely heard Logan's instructions before he instructed everyone to take their positions_. Operation: To Catch a Thief_ had started.

A city scene had appeared and Rogue raced down alleyways searching for that illusive Cajun. She saw Kitty faze through a building. Suddenly she saw a red glow of an explosion. She stayed hidden in her position, spying out of the corner of her eye. She heard Kurt's bamf as he teleported to help Kitty. She looked through the dirt-stained window and saw Kitty on the floor. She was trying to raise herself into a sitting position while holding her head. Kurt was by her side. He looked around, probably had the feeling that Gambit was close by.

Suddenly he leapt at Kurt with the help of his bow staff. Kurt teleported again, reappearing right in front of Gambit, but Kurt hadn't anticipated his position and Gambit used his bow staff and knocked Kurt off his feet.

"Two down," he said. "One t'go."

Now he was coming for her. She would oblige him and knocked down the door and appeared in his eyesight. "Want me, Cajun. Come and get me."

"Dat be Remy's intension," he said with a smirk on his face. He ran towards Rogue anchoring himself with his bow staff. She quickly dodged him, landing behind him and bringing her knee to his lower back. Gambit fell back but quickly returned to his feet. Rogue had removed her gloves as she made her battle stance, while Gambit had a card in his hand. Rogue kept one eye on the hand that held the card and other on his eyes.

The card flew out of his hand and headed towards Rogue. She jumped out of the way just in time. The explosion forced her forward and slammed her into Gambit. Before she knew it she was lying on the floor with her arms pinned. She looked up and saw Gambit staring into her eyes.

"Give up?" he asked.

The smirk on his face enraged Rogue, and she kneed him the mid-section. He then lost his leverage and loosened his grip on her. "Damn, Chere, low blow."

In the heat of the moment she touched his face.

Suddenly his memories invaded her mind, one in particular that shocked her more than anything. She quickly let go as the scenario ended and she sat on the floor of the danger room just staring at his unconscious form.

She didn't even hear Logan calling her name. She was too engrossed in her own thoughts or more accurately the thoughts of her latest victim. She staggered to her feet as Logan approached her.

"You okay, kid?" he asked.

She slowly looked up on him. "Yeah," she said but not very convincingly.

Logan looked at the unconscious Gambit. He looked back over at Rogue and said, "Good job, kid."

Kitty and Kurt joined the party. Kitty spoke first. "Looks like you won, Rogue."

"Ja, nice ass-kicking, sis," Kurt added.

"Take a lesson," Logan said, looking over at Kitty and Kurt. "You two need some extra practice." Kitty and Kurt both groaned. "Okay, get sleeping beauty here to the med bay."

* * *

><p>Later that afternoon, Rogue made it to the bed bay. Remy was just waking up by then. "Hey, Cajun, ya alight?" she asked as he opened his eyes.<p>

"Remy is now," he said and reached his hand to touch her face. She flinched and jerked out of his reach. "What's wrong, Chere?"

Rogue folded her over her chest. "I saw it, Remy, she said, her voice low.

"Saw what?"

"You, as a little boy," she said. She turned suddenly and saw the somewhat confused look on Remy's face. "What those boys try to do you? You were so scared." A tear came to her eye. "They were gonna…"

"Dey didn't," he said, and jumped off the bed. With her back to him he wrapped his arms around her. "You cry tears for Remy," he said.

She turned herself around in his embrace. "Sorry. Ah don't mean to be blubberin' like this."

"S'okay, Chere," he said. "You cry on Remy's shoulder anytime."

Her first instinct was to pull away from him, but suddenly she didn't want to. She melted into his embrace, a place she felt she belonged. They didn't break apart until someone came through the med bay doors.

Rogue looked over to see Hank coming towards them. "Doctor McCoy," Rogue said a little embarrassed.

"I see our patient in conscious," he said.

"So, can I go now?" Remy asked.

"Anytime," Hank said. "But if you feel lightheaded or tired I would suggest a good night's rest."

"I feel just fine," Remy said, looking straight into Rogue's eyes. "Take more den a little energy drain t'stop dis Cajun."

Rogue blushed a little. "Come on, Swamp Rat," she said and led him through the exit doors. Half way down the hall Remy stopped which having hold of Rogue's hand prompted her to stop. She turned back and looked over at him. "What? Ya ain't weak, are ya?"

"Non, Remy just wanna ask ya something," he said. She looked intrigued. "Like t-take ya out sometime… on a date."

"A date? Umm…well, ah don't know," she said stuttering. "Ah don't think…"

"Don't t'ink," he said, taking both her gloved hands and kissing them. "Jus' say yes."

"It ain't that simple," she said, taking her hands back and turning away from him. 'Why ya wanna t'waste ya time on me. Ah can't…" She closed her eyes tight. "There's no point wishin' for somethin' ya can't have."

"Chere, dat ain't true,' he said, whispering in her ear while wrapping his arms around her.

"But ya deserve someone better,' she said, but before she could say something further he turned her around to face him silenced her by putting his hand over her mouth.

"Ain't nobody better den you, Chere," he said. "More den dis ole Cajun deserves." He started to walk away which got Rogue to thinking. She walked swiftly to catch up with him.

"Wait," she said. He turned back seeing her sparkling green eyes. "Were ya serious about… well, taking me on a date?"

"Never been more serious," he said. "Just like being wid you."

"Okay," she said, a bashful smile coming across her face. "So where ya plan on takin' me?"

"Dat a surprise," Remy said, a playful cocky smirk gracing his face.

"Then how will ah know what t'wear?" she asked.

"Wear somet'ing nice, somet'ing t'bring out those pretty eyes a'yours."

Her cheeks had turned red. She turned away from him, no longer being able to look him in the eyes.

"Don' do dat," Remy said, forcing her to look at him. "Remy love lookin' at dos beautiful green eyes."

She was speechless. Never in her life had someone said those things to her. She couldn't understand why any guy would want to be with her, let alone someone like Remy. A little smile came to her face as he put his arm around her shoulder, and they walked down the hallway together.

She walked him to his room and stood in the hallway by his door for a few minutes. She was a little nervous being there by his bedroom door. "Well, ah better go," she said, stuttering a bit. "Ah got homework t'do."

"Alright, Chere, but don' forget. Friday night."

"Ah won't," she said and walked a few steps away before turning back and giving him a little wave. As she made it back to her room, she found it empty. She was glad. She didn't want Kitty or anyone else seeing her like this. She had maintained her reputation as a hard ass Goth girl, and here she was smiling and going on like a typical lovesick teenager. If anyone knew it would soil her reputation for good.

She sat down at her desk and pulled out her homework. She couldn't concentrate as thoughts of Remy came into her mind. She wondered where he would be taking her Friday night and grew excited thinking about the possibilities of things they might do.

Suddenly, the memory she flashed onto earlier came to the front on her mind, a scenario of a little boy of about six years old. She closed her eyes tight and shook her head back and forth, trying the block out the memory, but it held too firm a grip on her.

_"Let's get 'im!" a voice was heard in the darkness._

_A young boy looked back as he ran trying to outrun his pursuers, but they were too fast for him. He panted as he tried to get away. He ran into a back alley and hid behind some trashcans._

_He peeked through the cracks to see if they were still in sight. He could see two of them. "Where dat li'l freak go?" one of them said._

_"Couldna gone far," said the other._

_"Come one, Pierre, we'll find 'im, and when we do…" said a boy of about sixteen as he pounded his fist into his open palm. The boy's heart beat so fast and a train of sweat dripped from his forehead._

_Suddenly the two teenage boys took off. The boy came out of his hiding place. They were gone, and he was relieved but only for a moment. As he started to walk off in the opposite direction he felt a hand grab his shoulder._

_"Dere y'are," one of the boys said._

_"Yeah, t'ouht y'could hide from us," the other said and laughed at him. "We'll show you what we do t'freaks."_

_The boy whimpered a little as the two boys laughed at him and attempted to carry him off._

_"You dere," the boy heard a deep voice come up from behind him. He looked up that second to see a man. He was tall, wearing a long coat and smoking a cigarette." "Why you gon' rough up a little t'ing like dat?" He dropped the nearly finished cigarette to the ground and stepped on it to put it out._

_"'Cause he a freak," one of them said. "Look at den eyes." He grabbed the boy's face showing the man the demon eyes the small boy possessed._

_"Is dat all?" the man said. "Let de boy go, or my face be de last t'ing ya see." _

_The boys laughed at him. The man then revealed a staff and knocked one of the boys flat on the ground before he knew what hit him. The other boy became enraged and charged at the man only to be knocked down flat on his back. One of the teens had run off by that point and second regained his footing, looking around for his friend, but he was nowhere to be found._

_"Wan' anot'er go, boy?" the man asked._

_The teenager nervously shook his head with a look of panic on his face. In seconds he took off running. The man approached the small boy who was cowering on the ground leaning up against a building. The man squatted down until he was eye level with the boy. He looked into his red on black eyes, not with a look of contempt or fear, but one of concern._

_"You alright, there?" he asked, his voice becoming softer. The boy looked at him and slowly nodded his head, too frightened to say anything. "You gotta home?"_

_The boy simply shook his head back and forth. The man held out his hand, and the boy took it, realizing he was in no danger._

_"Come on home wid me," the man said. "We get you cleaned up, put some good food in you, an' put you in a nice warm bed."_

_The boy smiled for the first time as the man led him out of the alleyway._

Rogue opened her eyes as the memory slowly faded away. "Remy," she said silently. "So that's what happened." A smile came to her face at the memory she had taken from him. She looked back at her homework and realized it was a lost cause.

She heard a host of footsteps in the hall and some of the kids talking about how hungry they were. She looked at her clock and realized it was time for dinner. She would have skipped it, but she just realized how hungry she was when her stomach started growling. She raced towards her door and sprinted downstairs for the promise of a good meal.

**Okay, people, time to review. Let me know what you think. And the next chapter Kitty drags Rogue shopping for a new dress for her date with Remy, and Rogue gets an unexpected surprise from a certain Cajun. **


	7. Chapter 7: Kitty To The Rescue

**Sorry about the long wait in posting a new chapter. I've been ill lately which makes it hard to concentrate on writing. This chapter was never meant to be this long, but I just kept adding more and more to it. I hope you enjoy it. It was painstaking getting this one together.**

**Chapter Seven: Kitty to the Rescue**

Rogue rose earlier than usual the next day at 5am. There was no Danger Session that morning so there was no reason for her to be up that early. She felt restless that morning and quickly showered and changed for school. Her big date with Remy was just two days away, and she wasn't sure about what to wear. So she went rifling through her closet when a realization had come to her. She had nothing appropriate to wear. The only dress she owned was too plain, and she really wanted to look nice. Kitty woke after 6am to see Rogue buried in the closet trying hard not to scream obscenities.

"Hey, what's like going on?" Kitty asked sitting up in bed and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She staggered out of bed and walked sluggishly over to the closet.

"Ah don't have nothin' t' wear," Rogue said, but if she thought about it she would have made up some kind of lie. She knew how obsessive Kitty was about clothes and fashion.

"What do you mean? You're wearing what you always do."

"Not for school," Rogue corrected. Then she realized that she was about to give herself away.

"Really," Kitty said with a devilish look in her eye. "And what for?" Rogue suddenly realized she had revealed too much, and now Kitty was never going to let it go. "Okay, Rogue, like what gives?"

Rogue swallowed hard realizing there was no getting out of this. "Ah got sort of… a date," she said reluctantly. Kitty perked up a little, she still looked inquiring. "With Remy."

A high pitched squeal came out of Kitty. She could barely contain herself when she said, "This is like so freaking fantastic."

"Fantastic? This is horrible. Ah should go an' tell 'im ah can't go."

"Like he'd really accept that, besides he's hot. Why not go?"

"'Cause ah don't got nothin' t'wear," Rogue shouted. "Not anythin' nice enough." Rogue groaned in frustration.

"We'll fix that," Kitty said, a sparkle coming in to her eye. Rogue was almost afraid to ask. Kitty just put an arm around Rogue's shoulders and said, "When the going gets tough, like the tough go shopping."

She groaned at the thought of a shopping trip with Kitty. What had she gotten herself into? She looked at Kitty who had a big smile plastered on her face. "Okay, but nothin' pink."

"Would I do that to you?" Rogue gave Kitty her famous death stare. "Don't answer that," Kitty said and walked into the bathroom.

Rogue left the room and walked downstairs and made her way to the kitchen. She received another surprise when she walked in. "Remy, what are you doin'?"

"What it look like?" he asked. He was standing at the stove scrambling eggs and flipping sausage patties. He left the stove for a moment and walked over to her. "Now, you come right over here and sit down." He took her hand and led her to the table.

"Remy, what…?" she asked but couldn't quite get the words out.

"Just making ma Cherie breakfast," he said.

"But ah can do that myself," she insisted.

"Not today," Remy said. "Now, sit."

"Well, okay," she said and slowly and reluctantly sat down. She laughed to herself seeing how cute he looked in an apron. "Just don't kill me," she teased.

"You be eatin' dem words, Chere," he said looking back over at her. "Remy a good cook."

"Well, see," she said, flashing him a devilish smile. Then she thought that anything was better than Kitty's cooking.

Remy grabbed two plates and scooped out the food into the plates. The coffee pot started to whistle as Remy brought Rogue her plate. He raced over to the pot and poured the coffee into two cups he had already waiting.

Rogue took a bite as Remy returned to the table. "Mmmmm…this is good," she said as Remy set her coffee down next to her plate.

As he sat down he said, "Now don' you feel ashamed of makin' fun a'Remy's cookin'?"

"Ah'm sorry," she said. "But…umm…you do look 'nice' in that apron." Remy looked down and realized he was still wearing it. He quickly took it off and placed it on the back of his chair.

It made Rogue burst out laughing. It brought a smile to Remy's face. As her laughter died down her smile remained. "Remy like it when you smile, Chere. Don' do it often enough."

"Maybe ah haven't had much reason to," she said and took another bite.

"Would Remy be the reason you smile?" he asked. She stayed silent for a moment, but as he looked into her eyes she couldn't deny the truth.

"Ah, guess," she said, stumbling over the words. "Well…yes." There was a sigh of relief of her voice in finally admitting the truth.

"See, dat wasn't so bad," he said and took a bit of his breakfast.

"Ah guess not," she said, finishing the last of her food. She was about to get up and take her soiled plate to the sink when Remy stopped her. "No, no," he said. "No need to damage t'ose delicate hands." He took the plate from her.

"Ah can do it mahself," she insisted. "Besides you already made breakfast, and the least I can do…"

"Dat be my pleasure," he said, interrupting her before she could finish. "You just sit down dere, Chere, and finish your coffee."

"Alright, but your spoiling me," she said, but before she realized it he had taken her hand and kissed it.

"Dat also Remy's pleasure." She felt the butterflies in her stomach again. With the kitchen cleaned, Rogue was about to leave when Remy asked, "Need a ride t'school?"

"Well, if you want," she said. "Ah don't want t'be any trouble."

"No trouble," he said as they left the kitchen together.

"Just let me get my bag, okay." She ran upstairs where she bumped into Jean."

"Hey, Rogue, are you riding with us to school?"

"No, Jean, actually, Remy's takin' me," Rogue said.

"Oh," Jean said intrigued. "Kitty mentioned you had a date with him, but I didn't think…"

"Think what?" Rogue asked, getting on the defensive.

"Nevermind," Jean said and headed for the stairs.

As she entered her room Kitty was there gathering her things together. Kitty looked over at Rogue as she picked up her backpack. "Hey, Rogue, remember, shopping this afternoon."

"Ah won't forget," she said as she was about to head for the door.

Suddenly Amara popped her head in. "Did someone mention shopping?"

"Yeah," Kitty said as she grabbed her bag. "Rogue's got a big date with Remy."

"Oh, my god, his is just too hot," Amara said excitedly. "I am so jealous of you, Rogue."

Rogue sighed, shaking her head back and forth. "It's not that big a deal. It's just a date."

"Yeah, with the hottest guy in town that is like totally in love with you," Kitty said, getting a dreamy look in her eye.

Rogue just rolled her eyes and headed for the parking garage. Remy waved to her from his bike when he saw her come into view. As she approached him he took her hand and kissed it. "Your chariot awaits, Ma Cherie." He took a bow which made her smile.

"Hey, Rogue, you can ride with us," Scott called as he approached his car.

"No, thanks, ah got a ride," she called to him as Remy helped her on the bike.

"What the hell does she see in that guy?" Scott asked quietly.

"He's not so bad," Jean said and took Scott by the arm. "If he makes her happy, that's all that matters."

Scott just watched in concern as Rogue put on the helmet that Remy handed her. Once he got on she wrapped her arms around him. "You ready, Chere?"

"Yeah, let's go, Cajun." They took off as all the girls except for Jean swooned.

"Oh my god, he is so incredibly hot," Jubilee turned to Amara and said. "Why can't I get a guy like that?"

"I know what you mean?" Amara said with a dreamy look in her eye. The two girls got into the back seat of Scott's car next to Kitty. "So what time are we going shopping?" Amara directed the question to Kitty.

"Right after school," Kitty said.

"Hey," Jubilee snapped out. "Why wasn't I told?"

"Sorry, Jubs," Kitty said. "I would have gotten around to it…eventually. Besides, with a fashion crisis such as this we need like all the help we can get."

"And what fashion crisis is it this time?" Jublee asked, not that she needed an excuse like that for a trip to the mall.

"Oh, helping Rogue pick out the perfect dress for her date with Remy."

"This is going to be so much fun," Amara squealed.

"Would you three knock it off?" Scott shouted from the driver's seat, he swerved to prevent hitting another car. "I'm trying to drive."

"Geez, Scott, get a grip," Kitty shot back at him. "And you guys like say I'm a bad driver."

"So, Jean," Jubilee said. "Are you coming shipping with us?"

"Yeah," Amara remarked. "We'll have a great time."

"Sorry, guys, but I have practice after school," Jean said, turning slightly to face the girls.

"Too bad," Kitty said, "because we're going to have like the best time, all the while helping Rogue."

"And you have to admit," Jubilee said. "When it comes to fashion Rogue needs all the help she can get."

"Not really," Amara commented. "I kind of like her style. The Goth look is so cool, especially on her. Plus, if Remy didn't like it why would he have asked her out?"

"I didn't say we need to change her style," Jubilee said. "Just enhance it a little."

"Can we please stop talking about this?" Scott shouted as the car came to a screeching halt. Jean shot him a look telling him to calm down. Kitty just figured it was the psychic thing going on between them again.

Finally they arrived at school, and the girls exited the back seat. There was still fifteen minutes before class started. Kitty pointed a few feet away. "Well, it looks like Rogue made it to school in one piece."

Scott got out of the car and stormed off. Jean called after him, but he ignored her and kept walking. "What was that about?" Amara wondered.

"I don't know," Kitty said as the three girls entered the school building.

Meanwhile Rogue was just getting off Remy's bike. "Thanks for takin' me t'school," Rogue said standing next to Remy. "Ya ready didn't have to."

"Remy's pleasure," he said and kissed her hand. She gave him a small bashful smile. "So, what time should I pick you up?" he asked.

"Ya don't have to," she said. "Me and some of the girls are goin' shoppin', so ah won't be home 'til later."

"Den I'll miss ya," he said, putting his arms around her shoulder.

"Well, ah'll see ya at dinner," she said. He perked up a little at that. "Ah got t'get goin' before ah'm late."

She took off towards the school building and looked back once and waved to him. She smiled which warmed Remy's heart. How he loved to see her smile. He stood there staring at her, until she entered and was out of sight.

The school day seemed to last forever, not that Rogue was in a hurry to take a shopping excursion with kitty. She just wanted to get it over with. When she met Kitty at lunch it was all Kitty could talk about. Rogue didn't understand her enthusiasm. After all it was just a date, but it reality Rogue had never been on a real date. She always made the excuse that it was because of her mutation.

After her last class she walked slowly to her locker. She took her time getting her things. With any luck Kitty would have completely forgotten about shopping, but with Kitty that was an impossibility. That would be like a normal person forgetting to breathe.

As if on cue Kitty came running up to Rogue. She was more excitable than usual. "So are you like ready?" Kitty asked.

"Ah guess," Rogue said, not sound very enthusiastic.

"Ready for what?" Rogue turned around quickly to see Wanda standing there. Their lockers were next to each other, so it wasn't such a shock seeing her there. "So what's going on?"

Rogue saw it as her salvation. "Kitty an' the girls are takin' me shoppin'," Rogue said. "Wanna come?" she asked. There was a pleading look in her eyes.

"Sure," Wanda said reluctantly. "Why not?"

"Great," Kitty said as Amara and Jubilee approached. "So like the more the merrier."

"So what's the occasion?" Wanda directed the question to Rogue. "Knowing you, you would rather have your eyes gouged out than spend the afternoon shopping."

Before Rogue could answer Kitty shot up first. "Rogue has a big date tomorrow night, so we're all helping her find the perfect dress."

"A date?" Wanda asked. "And with who? And why didn't you call and tell me?"

"It's no big deal," Rogue said as they all walked down the hall towards the exit doors. "Remy just asked me out on the spare a' the moment an'…"

"Remy?" Wanda questioned. "You wouldn't mean Gambit?"

"That's the one," Kitty said as they made it to the sidewalk to catch the bus. "You should see these two drooling all over each other, and like the other day in the danger room…"

"Shut up," Rogue said, knocking into Kitty.

"Oh, come on, Rogue," Kitty said, continuing to tease her. "You were like all stressing this morning…"

"Kitty, ah'm warnin' ya," Rogue said, pointing a finger in her face.

"Whatever," Kitty said as the bus stopped. She was the first on and trailed all the way to the back and sat down. Rogue really wanted to strangle her, but refrained from doing so in front of witnesses.

"So how did Kitty get involved with all this?" Wanda asked Rogue as they sat down.

""Cause ha can't learn t'keep mah big mouth shut," Rogue said as Wanda had a hearty laugh.

"That's what you get for not calling me first," she said, laughter still in her voice.

"Ah'll remember that next time," Rogue said.

"Hey, guys, our stop is next," Jubilee said. She pushed the long yellow strip, indicating to the bus driver that they wanted to get off. Once the bus stopped the girls exited the bus and walked up to the mall entrance.

"Where should we go first?" Kitty asked herself tapping her finger on her temple.

"Food court," Rogue said, taking her by the hand and dragging Kitty past multiple stores. "Ah need some coffee quick."

"Rogue, you drink too much coffee as it is," Kitty scolded as she continued to be dragged.

"Then we both have our additions. Ah got coffee, an' you got shoppin'."

"Are they always like this?" Wanda turned and asked Amara and Jubilee.

"Pretty much," they both said at the same time. The three lagged behind but managed to keep sight of Rogue and Kitty.

Wanda found a table and waited for the rest of the girls to get their drinks. Rogue was carrying two espressos, one for her and one for Wanda, while Kitty got herself a fruit smoothie. Jubilee and Amara opted for chocolate shakes. As soon as she sat down Kitty grabbed her mini notebook out of her purse and started to write some things down.

"What are ya doin'?" Rogue asked as she sipped her coffee.

"Making a plan," Kitty said as she continued to write.

"You really are hopeless," Wanda said shaking her head.

"Yeah, shopping is serious business," Kitty said and slurped up a little more of her fruit smoothie. "Without a well thought out plan, you're just like shopping blind."

"Oh, really," Wanda said, finishing off her coffee. "Maybe Miss Kitty could teach a class."

Rogue tried to withhold her laughter, but it was no use. She finished the last few drops of her coffee and got up to find a trash can. Wanda joined her. "Thanks for agreein' t'come," Rogue said in a low voice.

"Anything for a friend," Wanda said. Rogue looked a little skeptical. "Hey, come on, Rogue. Just because you're an X-Man and I'm with the Brotherhood doesn't mean we can't be friends."

"True," Rogue said. Then a devilish look came in her eyes. "But ah can still kick your ass in the battlefield."

"You wish," Wanda said playfully as they returned to the table.

"So are we ready?" Kitty asked, looking up at Rogue who was standing next to her seat.

"Yeah," Rogue said, letting out a long breath. "Let's get this over with."

Kitty dragged Rogue and other girls through three stores and still hadn't found anything that Rogue liked, even after trying on dozens of dresses. Kitty even managed to throw in something pink, which Rogue reacted by throwing it back at her and practically hitting her in the face.

"Guys, I think this is hopeless," Wanda commented. "Plus, it's getting on to dinner time."

"Not for another hour," Kitty said. That's plenty of time to find something for Rogue."

"Too bad this is not a Goth mall," Jubilee teased. Rogue gave her a dirty look which prompted her and Amara to stop laughing.

"How about this store?" Kitty said pointing to a store called The Edge. "This place must have just opened. I don't remember it being here. Well, not like since my last shopping trip."

"And that was 'like' two days ago," Jubilee said, half mocking Kitty. She just nudged Jubilee playfully.

"Hey, this store doesn't look half bad," Wanda said. "Come on, Rogue."

Even though she wasn't hopeful Rogue let Wanda lead her into the store. "May I help you?" a salesgirl with long blonde hair and a perky attitude came up to them and asked.

"We're just lookin' around," Rogue said.

"We're bound to find something here," Wanda said as they made their way towards the evening ware.

"Hey, wait for us," Kitty shouted from the entrance door. She quickly walked towards Rogue and Wanda with Amara and Jubilee close behind. By the time Kitty and the girls reached them Wanda was already going through the racks.

"Wow! This place is great," Wanda said as she picked out a few outfits. "What do you think, Rogue?"

Rogue was just looking around when a dress caught her eye. It was a black form fitting dress with skinny straps with a shear green overlay with embroidered black roses stitched in. It had a black sash-style belt with a red rose satin rose at the waist. She picked it up and checked the size.

Wanda and Kitty both came over to her. "That's a great dress," Kitty said.

"Yeah, you should really try it on," Wanda said.

"You think?" Rogue asked.

"Like yeah," Kitty said. "That dress is totally you."

Rogue just laughed at Kitty's full on valley girl talk.

"Come on," Wanda said, gently grabbing Rogue's arm. "Let's go find the dressing room." Wanda pointed towards the sign that was marked dressing rooms.

Jubilee and Amara were too busy checking out the fashions while Wanda and Kitty patiently waited for Rogue to emerge. As she put on the dress she admired herself in the mirror. The dress was short and her bare legs were exposed which made her nervous, but she had some black hose that would go perfectly. She had to admit that she liked the style with the green fabric with the black roses stitched in. since the sleeves only came to her elbows she would have to find a pair of long gloves to go with it, and she would need shoes. The only thing to do now was get the approval of the girls. Not that would stop her from buying the dress if they didn't like it.

She came out and instantly the air was filled with Kitty's squeals. "Oh, my god! Oh, my god!" Kitty was jumping up and down and almost screaming. "That dress is like so… Oh, my god!"

"Calm down, Kitty," Rogue said, putting her palms in front of her. "It's just a dress."

"That is not just a dress," Kitty said. "It's like…" Kitty was so excited that she couldn't find the words.

"You look fantastic," Wanda said.

"More than fantastic," Kitty said, getting more of a hold on her emotions. "Hey, Amara, Jubs, get over here!' Kitty shouted at the other two girls who were still busy looking through the racks.

The two girls came running up to Kitty and stopped dead cold when they saw Rogue. "You look great!" Amara said, her eyes popping out.

"Wow!" Jubilee said. Remy is going to drool puddles when he sees you."

"Like yeah, Rogue," Kitty said. "You should definitely get it."

"Well, ah am," she said, "but ah think ah need some gloves."

"Okay," Kitty said. "Why don't you go change and I'll go find them and some shoes.

"Just don't go overboard," Rogue said almost scolding her. "ah'm not goin' to a ball. It's just a simple date."

"Yeah, okay, Rogue," Kitty said, not convinced. "Like whatever you say."

Rogue held onto the dress while Kitty raided the tables where the gloves were kept. They were all very beautiful, but none of them seemed right. "Sure you don't already have a pair that would match."

"Yeah, I probably do, but…" Rogue started to say and stopped herself.

"But what?" Wanda inquired.

"Oh, I know," Kitty said. "Rogue wants to look extra special."

Rogue let out a groan and opted to check out another table. White gloves, black, red, blue, they were all very pretty but too plain. She turned when she heard Kitty gasp.

"What?" was all Rogue could say.

"I got them," Kitty squealed. "The perfect gloves." Kitty held one up for Rogue to see. Rogue didn't want to seem overly excited as she casually took the glove from Kitty.

They were made of black lace with a silk red rose at the wrist with smaller black roses surrounding them. They were long enough to reach to her elbows. Rogue loved the intricate lace design, beautiful and elegant but still kept with her tough girl persona.

"Oh, my god, Rogue," Jubilee said walking up to her. "Those are so beautiful. Remy will definitely flip when he sees you."

"Please, say you're going to get them?" Amara questioned.

"Of course ah'm gonna get them," Rogue said.

"Okay now we need the right shoes," Kitty said. She thought for a moment. "Hey, I think I know where the get the perfect pair. Let's hurry and pay for these."

Kitty dragged Rogue to the front register. The salesgirl smiled at her as she rang up the dress and gloves. After she placed the dress in a box she placed it in a shopping bag along with the gloves and handed them to Rogue who in turn paid for her purchases.

"Have a nice day," she said with a perky smile.

Kitty dragged the group down one level and down a more secluded area of the mall. At the end of the hallway and around the corner they stopped at a shoe call: If the Shoe Fits. It sounded like a stupid name to Rogue, especially since there was a picture of Cinderella and the Prince placing a glass slipper on her foot.

Wanda shook her head in an ironic laugh. "They'll use any corny gimmick, won't they?"

Rogue just groaned as they entered the store. Kitty walked straight up to the salesgirl behind the counter. "Do you still have those Wizard Of Oz slippers?"

"Sure, right this way," the girl said and took a pair of red slippers off a display behind the counter. She showed them to Kitty, she only shook her head.

"No, not the red ones, the green ones."

"Oh, yes, we have one pair left. I'll be right back." The girl disappeared behind the door as Kitty waited patiently. She looked at her watch. It was getting late. Finally the girl came back with a shoe box and handed it to Kitty. She looked on the side of the box for the size.

"Perfect," Kitty said. "Here, Rogue. Try these on."

"Okay," Rogue said and reluctantly took the box. She sat down in one of the chairs and opened the box. She nearly gasped when he saw the shoes. They were a dark emerald green that sparkled in the light. Rogue tried them on. They were a perfect fit. She walked a few steps only to realize how comfortable they were, as if they were made just for her.

"They look great on you," Kitty said.

"Yeah, but look at the price," Rogue said disappointed. "Ah can't afford these."

"Don't worry about it," Kitty said. "They're my treat. I got my dad's credit card."

"Kitty, no, ya don't…"

"I insist," Kitty said. "Besides, you can't go on your date barefoot."

"Oh, okay," Rogue said. "But next shoe frenzy you get is on me."

"You just might regret that," Wanda whispered in Rogue's ear.

Rogue couldn't disagree. Half their closet was full of shoe boxes with shoes that Kitty bought on a whim, most of which he never wore.

The girls soon headed out of the mall, biding their goodbyes to Wanda who was headed in a slightly different direction. When they finally reached the mansion they realized they were already ten minutes late for dinner. Rogue flew upstairs to put away her shopping bags when she saw Remy standing by her door.

"T'ought you were never comin' back," he said.

"That's shoppin' Kitty, just lose track of reality."

"So what you buy?" he asked, trying to snoop into her bags.

"Never you mind," she said, slapping his hand away. "Jus' somethin' for our date tomorrow night."

"Den let Remy get a sneak preview," he said, trying to grab at her bags again.

"Stop bein' bad, and mind your manners," she said. "Ya jus' gonna have to wait 'til t'morrow night."

"Okay, ma Cherie," he said as she entered her room. She quickly put her bags in the closet and shut the door. She came back out as her stomach started grumbling. "Mus' be hungry."

"Yeah, I haven't eaten since lunch."

"Good, cause I made dinner," Remy said and led her down to the stairs to eat.

Rogue was curious about what he could have made. If it was half as good as the breakfast he had prepared for her she wouldn't be disappointed. As they entered the dining room Rogue saw two empty seats right next to each other. Like the gentleman he was he led her to one of the empty seats and pulled out her chair. As she sat down she heard the Professor speak.

"Rogue, you were late getting in from school, along with Kitty, Jubilee and Amara."

"Sorry, Professor," Rogue said. "We were out shoppin' and lost track of time."

"That's quite alright," the Professor said. "Our young Mister LaBeau was getting worried."

She looked over at Remy who just gave her a smile. She smiled back as he scooped some Jambalaya onto her plate. "This looks good." She took a bite, savoring the taste. She was in heaven as she slowly swallowed. She wondered if there was anything this man couldn't do.

Remy and Rogue didn't speak a word for the rest of dinner but kept looking over at each other every so often. Everyone at the dinner table could see it, but no one voiced anything about it.

After dinner most of the kids either retired to the rec room or the library to study. Rogue and Remy went out by the water fountain together. He was still determined to find out what she had bought.

"You gonna tell me or not?" he asked. She knew exactly what he was after.

"No, ah told ya before, ya jus' have t'wait until tomorrow night."

"Give me a hint," he said putting his hands on her shoulders. He lightly messaged them and put his lips to her ear. "Please."

"Just somethin' t'wear, and that's all ah'm sayin'."

"Let me guess. Something from Victoria's Secret," he said playfully, which sent Rogue into shock.

She smacked him on the arm playfully. "Is that all ya think about?" she asked, as she playfully punched him.

"Awe, Chere, you gonna pay for dat one," he said, tackling her to the ground.

"We'll see," she said as she rolled over on top of him. He countered her move by pinning her to the ground.

They were in an all-out wrestling match, both trying to get the upper hand, but neither of them fully succeeding. They both were laughing as they sat on the ground. Remy noticed something had fallen out of her pocket. He picked it up and saw that it was a playing card.

"What's this?" he asked.

She looked at it and slowly took it back. "You should know. You gave it to me." He had a blank look on his face. "In New Orleans."

"Oh, dat," he said, a smile coming to his face. He looked deep into her rich green eyes. "Ya kept dat t'ing all dis time."

"Yeah," she said, not being able to come up with some smart ass retort to explain why she still had it. She placed it back in her pocket.

Suddenly a shadow loomed over them. "Hey, Stripes," Logan's voice was heard above them. She looked up and felt a little embarrassed about being on the ground. "It's gettin' late."

"Yeah, ah guess," she said as Remy helped her off the ground. She dusted off her clothes and started to walk back into the mansion.

Remy was about to follow when he was stopped by Logan. "Hey, I know ya got a date with her tomorrow night," he said, blocking his way. "You treat her with respect, you hear?"

"Always," Remy said. "Don't need t'worry about Rogue. If Remy get too fresh, she gonna kick my ass anyway."

Logan just gave him a small growl before Remy started his walk back to the mansion's entrance. He saw Rogue talking with Rayne Sinclaire, one of the younger girls. Remy was glad she hadn't gone up yet.

"Thanks, Rogue," the younger girl simply said and ran up the stairs.

"What was dat about?" Remy asked.

"Just girl talk," Rogue said. She started to take a step up the stairs when she felt Remy's hand on hers. "Walk you to your room?"

"Okay," she said with a smile. As they walked down the hall together some of the girls were in the hallway giggling and some were whispering. "Ah guess we're the big gossip this week."

"Let 'em talk," he said as they reached her door.

"Well, ah guess this is goodnight," she said as she was about to turn the knob to her bedroom door.

"Unless you want Remy to tuck you in an' tell you a bedtime story."

She cracked out a laugh. "That's not necessary," she said. The thought was too absurd, but when he thought of what Remy might have meant the prospect excited her. "See ya tomorrow."

"Until den," he said and took her hand and kissed it. He heard a few ah's from down the hallway.

He let go of her hand as she disappeared behind the door. Rogue shut the door and thought to herself for a moment. That boy was trouble, but she liked it. She didn't realize she wasn't alone. Kitty was in bed already writing in her journal as usual.

"Was that Remy outside the door?" she asked.

"Yeah," she said as she went to her dresser and hunted for her pajamas. "He was just saying goodnight."

"Oh, really," she said, a devilish look in her eye.

"Yeah, really," she said, throwing a pillow at her. It landed in Kitty's lap, so she threw it back but missed hitting Rogue. Kitty put her journal back in her nightstand and turned off her lamp to go to sleep.

Once Rogue was in bed she found it hard to fall asleep. Thoughts of Remy clouded her mind. She remembered the memory of him as a little boy and the man he was now, and she felt protective of him as she was falling even deeper in friendship with him. She wondered if it was love she was feeling, because she never had feelings this strong about anyone before. The feeling both scared her and excited her at the same time. Her first notion was to run away, but somehow she didn't want to. She needed to see where this would lead, even if it meant she would get hurt in the end. For once in her life since her mutation first arose, she was willing to take a chance. She needed to put her trust in someone, and she was willing to do that with Remy. Now, all she needed to do was trust herself.

**Wow! That was a long chapter. Don't know how long the next one will be. Next up. Rogue and Remy go on their date, but will someone show up to ruin it? If so, who?** **Remember to review. I love the feedback.**


End file.
